Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-2k^{7}+7k^{5}+7k) + (2k^{7}-7k^{5}+6k^{2} ) $
Answer: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-2k^{7}+7k^{5}+7k + 2k^{7}-7k^{5}+6k^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - {2 k^7} + \color{#DF0030}{7 k^5} + \color{#9D38BD}{7 k} + {2 k^7} - \color{#DF0030}{7 k^5} + {6 k^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -2 + 2 ) k^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ k^5} + { 6 k^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 7 k} $ Add the coefficients. $6k^{2}+7k$